You've Got 0 (Zero) Missed Calls
by memetic
Summary: Nakamura Rio menerima telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal... dengan suara yang "rasanya" ia kenal. Tunggu, bukankah ini jam dua pagi di Tokyo? [7YL!verse, karuri?]
1. an unknown phonecall

"Maaf kalau ruang tamu di rumahmu jadi berantakan, aku ada urusan mendadak..."

"...ha?"

.

.

.

 **you've got 0 (zero) missed calls**

[Assassination Classroom is not mine]

.

.

.

Mendengar suara laki-laki dari nomor tidak dikenal, Rio heran sendiri. Apalagi ketika ditengoknya jam dan diketahuinya saat itu pagi hari di suatu Minggu yang tenang. Sementara suara di seberang terdiam sejenak (sepertinya sama bingungnya dengan Rio), perempuan pirang itu mendadak sadar akan mengapa suara tadi rasanya agak familiar. "Ini... Akabane Karma?"

Ujung sambungan masih membisu. Rio baru saja hendak menyerah dan menutup telepon ketika speaker tiba-tiba menggelegar. "Etto? Wah, sori Nakamura... aku setengah tidur. Aku menganggu waktu istirahatmu, ya? Tutup saja kalau kau mau--"

Rio tergagap memotongnya. Sudah berapa tahun sejak ia terakhir bertemu Karma? Dua, tiga tahun? Sejak ia berangkat ke London kah? "Tu-tunggu! Enggak apa-apa, kok! Memangnya kau mau menghubungi siapa sebenarnya tadi?"

Karma bergumam tidak jelas dahulu selama beberapa saat. Rio pikir Karma tidak bohong waktu mengatakan bahwa ia setengah tidur. "Ah... Nagisa... Namamu di kontakku 'kan di atasnya Nagisa... Kalau enggak telepon Nagisa nanti dia khawatir. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika tidak minum sampai pingsan bisa-bisa dia tahu separuh rahasia negara..."

"Kau mabuk?"

"Eh? Sedikit, mungkin..." ia jelas-jelas berusaha menyembunyikan suara seraknya. Karma berdehem kuat. "Jangan mengira yang aneh-aneh, Nakamura. Aku habis minum bareng Nagisa, tapi mendadak ada masalah genting di kementerian... duh, dasar pekerjaan. Apa boleh buat."

"Oh benar juga, sekarang kau kerja di sana ya," Rio merenung, kemudian terkejut sendiri. "Sebentar, kau di Jepang, 'kan? Di sana bukannya jam... dua pagi? Urusannya jam dua pagi begini?!"

"Yeah," nadanya seratus persen kasual, lalu tampaknya kemudian ia menangkap kengerian di suara Rio. Karma segera menimpali, "enggak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah biasa."

"...kalau katamu begitu."

Karma tidak berbicara dan tidak menutup telepon, layaknya orang linglung, hingga akhirnya Rio mendengar pemuda itu menguap lelah. Suaranya yang seperti orang capek membuat Rio semakin yakin bahwa sosok Karma yang ia ingat dulu tak lagi sama dengan yang sekarang. Semenit kemudian (barangkali Karma barusan ketiduran, _microsleep_ ) ia berujar, "Nakamura, aku tutup teleponnya, ya? Sebentar lagi aku sampai kantor dan harus... yah, kerja," Karma terkekeh pelan, "kau saja yang tutup, deh."

Oh. Dia sibuk, rupanya.

"Oke." Entah mengapa pernyataan Karma membuat Rio sedikit... kecewa. Kehilangan mungkin. Apakah kehilangan teman memang terasa seperti ini?

Namun, bagaimanapun juga Rio mengerti. Bukankah Rio yang dahulu menahan diri berjam-jam mendengar Karma mengoceh soal hal apa saja yang akan ia rombak begitu terjun ke dunia politik? Bukankah ia sendiri juga sudah dewasa, punya teman, sahabat, bahkan mantan kekasih? Bukan Rio, tapi Tuhan yang menentukan apakah kehidupan Karma akan tetap berada sejalan bersama dirinya atau tidak. Dibuangnya seluruh rasa penasaran jauh-jauh, Rio tersenyum kecil dan baru saja hendak memencet ikon merah ketika--

"--kalau kau nanti balik ke Tokyo atau aku ada urusan bisnis ke London, kau harus angkat teleponku. Aku mau ngobrol yang pantas, berdua denganmu," suara parau Karma menginterupsi dari ujung sambungan, seolah membaca pikiran Rio. "Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Wow. _WOW_. Rupanya Karma tidak pernah berubah jauh-jauh amat; ia pemberani, dan selalu lebih berani mengutarakan hal-hal yang tidak mampu Rio ucapkan.

"Baiklah, Mr. Devil's Advocate," balas Rio, barangkali nadanya lebih ringan sekarang. Ia tidak peduli apakah Karma menyadari hal tersebut. "Artinya kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai saat itu. Aku enggak mau tempat pertemuan kita nanti rumah sakit atau ruang ICU. Setuju?"

Dari ujung Karma, perempuan pirang itu nyaris mendengar suatu suara seperti orang tercekat.

Suaranya lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi kekehan lebar yang begitu tulus--persis tawanya waktu sukses menjahili Terasaka semasa SMP. "Baiiiik, baiklah kalau begitu, Nakamura! Wah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar menceritakan padamu betapa menyedihkannya penguasa-penguasa tolol yang berusaha menjatuhkanku ini," ia berhenti tertawa, dan entah bagaimana caranya Rio bisa merasakan pemuda merah itu tersenyum. "Nah, sampai jumpa."

Bukan selamat tinggal.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan sesimpel itu, telepon ditutup.

Namun senyum Rio masih mengambang selama seharian penuh, ia berencana menjaganya terus dalam keadaan itu sampai ia bertemu lagi dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah favoritnya. Rio tidak mau kalah dari Akabane Karma, dalam hal bercerita mengenai petualangan seru selama kehidupannya.

(Baru sekitar satu jam kemudian Rio menyadari--tentunya penuh jeritan dan wajah yang memerah--kalau Karma masih menyimpan nomornya. Karma MASIH MENYIMPAN NOMORNYA, selama tujuh tahun!)

 **A/N:** _Di salah satu extras 7 Years Later, ada bagian di mana Nagisa heran kenapa setiap minum sama Karma dia mabuk sampai amnesia. Alasannya, karena Karma kepingin dengan bebas nyerocos (baca: curhat) soal pekerjaannya di depan Nagisa tanpa Nagisa bisa mengingat apapun. Lmao kira-kira di sini ceritanya Karma baru kelar sesi curhat sama Nagisa..._


	2. another phonecall

**_extra:_** **another phone call**

 **telepon yang sama di masa yang berbeda.**

Tuut.

Rio mengabaikan bunyi tersebut.

Tuut tuut.

Kali kedua nyaringnya memekik, Rio masih tidak kunjung berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidur.

Tuut tuuuut tuuuuuuuuut--

"Ya Tuhan!" Pada dering ponselnya yang ketiga (atau lebih tepatnya, keenam untuk sepanjang hari ini) gadis berambut pirang itu akhirnya benar-benar melompat dari bawah tumpukan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya, lalu dalam satu gerakan menarik kasar ponsel sambil mengangkat telepon yang sedari tadi berbunyi minta diangkat tanpa mengecek peneleponnya lebih dahulu. Karena tanpa dilihat pun ia sudah tahu jelas siapa makhluk sialan yang berani mengusik ketenangan jiwanya sejak tadi pagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan--

"Akabane Karma!" Jeritan serak putus asa Rio memenuhi telinga Karma, hingga pemuda itu terpaksa meletakkan ponselnya dengan radius minimal satu meter kalau tidak mau dirinya menjelma jadi tuli dalam sekejap. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Maumu apa sih?!"

"Lho, harusnya aku yang tanya begitu," suara jahil Karma membalas dari seberang. Di sisi Rio, gadis itu mulai menyayangkan mengapa para penemu tidak segera menciptakan fitur-mencekik-orang lewat sambungan telepon. "Kau kok pura-pura sakit sih, Nakamura? Bandel sekali, bilang saja kau mau bolos sekolah dari awal."

Pada detik itu, Rio mendelik tidak percaya. Melirik rambutnya sendiri yang berminyak dan acak-acakan. Kulit lebih pucat dari biasa. Mata merah serta ingus yang tidak berhenti-berhenti mengalir dari hidung. Cuma ada dua situasi yang punya potensial terjadi pada Rio sekarang: 1) memang sedang sakit flu, dan 2) mendadak menjelma jadi kerbau bengek. Tentu saja kemungkinan yang logis hanyalah opsi pertama.

"Karma, plis," Rio memelas pasrah, kalau lain kesempatan barangkali ia masih ada niat ikut dalam permainan-permainan partner-in-crime-nya itu. "Suaraku serak dan aku benar-benar sedang tidak mood debat intern sama kamu."

Gelak tawa ringan Karma seketika menggelegar melalui sambungan telepon. "Okeee... sori, sori. Tenanglah. Menilai bagaimana kau mulai bersin-bersin sejak kemarin sore, sebenarnya mudah sekali menebak alasan kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Bahkan, tadi pagi aku sendiri yang memberikan informasi bahwa kau izin sakit kepada Korosensei!"

"Hmmm."

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, lho, Nakamura."

Prospek memutar bola mata kuat-kuat kini terdengar sangat menggoda bagi Rio. "Ya sudah," erangnya dengan malas. "Makasih deh. Atas apapun itu."

Karma bergumam puas, sementara dengan penuh dendam Rio bisa membayangkan tampang setan merah itu dalam menikmati penderitaan dirinya. Tak lama, suara sialan Karma perlahan memudar, sebaliknya digantikan oleh sebuah nada bicara yang agak lebih serius. "Eh, tapi jangan harap aku bersedia melakukan kebaikan seperti ini dua kali, ya. Jadi kau harus masuk besok," Karma menggantung seolah sedang merenung. Kemudian berkata mendadak, "lagipula, Nagisa enggak seru buat diajak mengerjai Terasaka."

Diam sesaat.

Rio mati-matian menahan diri dari cekikikan. Karma ternyata punya alternatif-alternatif yang rumit untuk sekadar mengucapkan 'semoga cepat sembuh'. Gadis pirang itu menutup mata sembari menghela napas jahil. "Daripada aku yang masuk sekolah, lebih baik kita besok sama-sama izin 'sakit' saja..."

"...Ah! Benar juga!"


End file.
